


snowball fight oneshot :)

by ovzl



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DNF, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Snowball Fight, Snowball Fights, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, just for fun lolll dnfdgc was like. lets write fics so :thumbs up: here we are, this is very bad i’m not a good writer xd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ovzl/pseuds/ovzl
Summary: “Excited, I see?” George remarked, awakening Dream from his frost-induced trance. He flicked his head back to the brunette, rolling his eyes at the smug expression plastered across his face.“Shut up, man, this is huge!” Dream replied, before quickly turning away to reunite his eyes with the landscape. It was truly something he had never seen before, having been raised in Florida and never experiencing a Christmas below 60°. But, here they were, London bound and ready for the holidays.———a fic in which dream and george have a snowball fight and also are gay >:]
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Dnf - Relationship, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	snowball fight oneshot :)

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! here’s a little snowball fight oneshot i did for fun, dedicated to the dnfdgc for influencing my brainrot and naazy because they’re a dnf shipper but don’t wanna admit it. <3

Dream’s eyes widened as they were illuminated by the powdered ground. Despite the cab they were in shaking them from corner to corner on the rough winter roads, his eyes stayed hooked on snow. 

“Excited, I see?” George remarked, awakening Dream from his frost-induced trance. He flicked his head back to the brunette, rolling his eyes at the smug expression plastered across his face.

“Shut up, man, this is huge!” Dream replied, before quickly turning away to reunite his eyes with the landscape. It was truly something he had never seen before, having been raised in Florida and never experiencing a Christmas below 60°. But, here they were, London bound and ready for the holidays. Originally, they were planning on staying with George’s family up in Manchester, but a few last minute travel errors left them stranded at a two-point-three star hotel in western London for at least four nights. George had bitched and moaned the entire flight about how awful it would be, how this part of the city was infested with rich, conservative snobs and was nothing compared to the north. Dream had made a comment about how all of England was filled with rich, conservative snobs, which earned him a light punch on the arm. He didn’t mind, though, he was just excited to be out of the heat. You’d be surprised by how high the temperature in Florida was for mid-December. 

His thoughts were cut short by a rude stop on the side of the street, prompting for them to get out of the taxi. He turned to his boyfriend, and gave him the “You ready?” look. George nodded, and shortly followed Dream out of the vehicle. Dream took a moment to bask in the cold winter breeze, looking up to the tall brick building they would be staying in. 

“Jesus, you have a serious overpacking problem.” George prattled. “Gonna help me or what?” Dream let out a hasty laugh before he walked over to help the other lift the luggage out. “At least I knew to pack more than three shirts, don’t make me bring up our packing conversation.” He chuckled, remembering himself a couple days prior, nagging George to finally put his suitcase together. When he had agreed, he came back out after five minutes of “packing”, and when Dream investigated, he had three shirts, two long sleeve, one tee, four socks, and a pair of jeans in his bag. The driver honked as a signal to hurry up, abruptly snapping Dream out of his own head once again. He heaved the last bag out of the trunk, closed it shut and readied himself on the sidewalk.

“Shut up, I was messing with you.” George snickered. “You know you pack enough for the both of us, anyway.” He smiled, getting up on his toes to give Dream a quick peck. It was true, George had a habit of stealing every last piece of clothing Dream owned since the first day they had met in person. George would excuse it nowadays with the fact that they lived together, going by ‘what’s mine is yours’ rules. Dream really couldn’t argue with that, though, because boy did George look cute in his clothes. They always bickered back and forth, but it was all in good fun, and never distracted from the moments that filled their chests with joy, especially domestic ones like these. 

“Well, pip pip and tally ho, George!” He put on a fake British accent, taking his hand in one, his suitcase in the other, and beginning to trail to the front entrance of the hotel. “Oh my god, you ruined it.” George groaned. “You can’t mock me like that here, you’re surrounded by us brits now, Mister...” He stumbled on his words. “Mister America.” He snickered. “Mister America? That’s so dumb.” Dream laughed. “Shut up.” George giggled in response. 

—————————

After checking in and a few hours of lazy tv watching, Dream mutters: “I’m bored.” George rolls his eyes at this. “And I’m tired,” He mutters against the crook of Dream’s neck. George had buried himself into Dream’s side, holding onto him like a koala bear. Dream has dealt with his fair share of post-flight George attitudes, and he happened to be in the middle of dealing with the sleepy one. The sleepy one in which George was a little too clingy, he wanted nothing more than to nap and cuddle with Dream. It was funny how much it reminded him of Patches. It’s not like it ever bothered Dream, in fact he adored the way George’s voice lowered to a hazy, honey-like tone, but he was in the mood for adventure. He had been laying in this position for three hours and forty seven minutes, not that he was counting, and his back was beginning to ache. 

“Georgeee,” He whispered. “Let’s go outsideee,” George peeked up at him, furrowing his eyebrows. “Are you crazy?” He mumbled. “It’s like, seven degrees out.” He said, burrowing himself back into the pillow they laid on. “And? C’mon, George, you’re really gonna take me to England and not let me see the snow? You’re killing me.” He dramatically threw his unoccupied hand to his forehead, leaning back further. “I’m gonna get up in three… two...” He slowly started to push George off of him, wiggling his way out of the covers. “One!” George slumped onto the warm blankets where Dream once stayed, giving a death stare to the taller man before closing his eyes tight, groaning, and surrendering: “Fineee.” 

Slowly but surely, they made their way outside. Dream laughed at how many layers George had put on, “You’ll see,” George had said, and here Dream was, standing corrected in the cold snow.  
George gave him a smirk. “Sh- Shut up.” Dream mumbled between shivers. “I J- Just need to get used to it.” 

“Say it.” George laughed. “No. Get off your high horse.” He groaned. “Say it, Dream, youuu,” He began to slow his words, waiting for Dream to join in and say it with him. He gives in. “Wereee righttt Georgeee.” They say at the same time, Dream rolling his eyes as the words came out of his mouth. George smiled, gesturing for Dream to come closer. “Come here, dummy.” He said, slowly taking off one of his jackets to hand to the blond. “Oh how the tables have turned,” Dream chortled, accepting George’s offer and slugging it over his shoulders. “Thank you.” He admits, beginning to turn around and finally embrace the new world he was seeing in front of him. Snow was… everywhere. He was expecting a lot, obviously, while preparing for the trip George had gone on and on about the snow, more so how much he… hated it. But hey, it was Dream’s first time seeing snow, he was bound to get excited. He was never much of a traveler as a kid, never going anywhere outside of the state, and living in Florida meant no- His eyes open wide as he gets nailed in the gut by a snowball, thrown by none other than George. 

“George!” He shrieks, falling to the ground in a spur of the moment. “What the hell is wrong with you?!” He coughed out as George went into hysterics over the look on Dream’s face when he was struck. Soon enough, this laughter turns into worry as he realizes Dream isn’t laughing along with him, and worry slowly starts to infest George’s body. “Fuck, Dream?” He kneels down to his boyfriend, “Are you okay? I didn’t mean to- OW!” Dream throws himself up, chucking a snowball right at George’s chest. “Dream!” He squeals out. “Payback, bitch!” Dream yells, beginning to wheeze. George’s mouth is wide open, and slowly he steadies himself and readies for battle. “You’re going down, mister America.” Dream practically howls at his comment, usually when one thing set off his laughter, it was very easily triggered by another, and that dumb nickname happened to do the trick. 

Before he can calm himself down, George is throwing countless snowballs in his direction. It’s quite impressive, actually, but he would never admit that. Dream dodges what he can, hiding behind a bush to stock up on his own supply. He knew he didn’t have much time, and he could only gather a few before George would come by and- Shit- “Oh Dreaaam!” He hears from a distance. “Oh Georgeee!” He calls back, preparing for an ambush. Dream pops out of the bush, juking George out and throwing as many snowballs his way as humanly possible. 

The fight goes on for seemingly hours, but don’t realize how much time has passed until they’re both standing in defeat to each other, trying to catch their breath. They were both too competitive for this, neither being able to accept an L after being knocked down. George looks up at Dream, still panting. “Truce?” He suggests, in which Dream nods in response. 

They take a well deserved breath of relief, finally freed from each other's attacks. That is, until George charges into Dream, pulling him down into the powder in a tackle-hug. “Wh- George!” Dream exclaims. A wave of confusion runs over him, but it slowly turns into comfort, as he processes his surroundings. It’s just him and George. He smiles, wrapping his arms around the smaller man. “You’re such an idiot.” He said softly, shifting them to a more comfortable position. 

Despite the numbing temperature, Dream felt like he could lay there for ages, content in his true love’s arms. He began to run circles along George’s back with his fingers, as much as he could, anyway, they were so stiff from the weather. He felt happy. He felt normal. He felt something he had been longing to feel for a long time, something George had given him the gift of. He noticed the rays of sun slowly disappearing behind them, painting the sky an orangey, purple hue. Sundown already, he thought to himself. They really had been out here for hours. 

“Dream,” George whispered. “Hmm?” He hummed in response. “I’m cold.” Dream let out a snicker. “Time to go inside?” He asked, feeling a nod from George against his chest. 

George slowly began to pick himself up, and Dream felt the warmth leave him. Before he can get too far up, Dream gently places a hand on his cheek. Delicate, he thought. Delicate was the best way to describe George. His soft, dark hair that blew ever so pleasantly in the wind, his deep, coffee-colored eyes, sprinkled with small specks of gold, his blushed over cheeks, trickled with freckles as a result from the sun, his lips… god, his lips. Dream had trouble pulling his eyes away from them. How they were dusted a light pink, how they always felt soft and sincere against his own, how they slowly parted when Dream began to pull his face closer, how delicate they were. Sharing a breath, Dream takes a moment to admire George. How beautiful he looked with the sunset coming down behind him, how lucky he was to call George his. Steadily, he closes the distance between the two of them, rejoicing in the way George so seamlessly kissed him back. 

Smiles spread across both of their faces as they part, both filled with contentment and love. Before they begin their journey back to their hotel room, George breaks the silence;  
“I love you, Dream.”  
Dream thought it was impossible to smile any wider, but he was proven wrong.  
“I love you too, George.”

**Author's Note:**

> lolol u probably know me more for art (@/vnzndt on twitter owo), but i’ve decided i really wanted to get into writing again so here we are!  
> this probably isn’t that good because it’s my first time writing a fic in literally ages, but hopefully you guys liked it :] maybe i’ll write more in the future who knows hehe <3 thank you all again for reading !!


End file.
